The present invention relates generally to a replacement cover for the access opening typically found near the base of utility poles, and particularly to a replacement cover which is rapidly assembled onto the pole without the need for tools.
Conventional utility poles are generally cylindrical, hollow poles, often made of aluminum, which gradually taper from a strengthened base to a top. The base is fastened to a concrete foundation, through which wires are passed for powering the light fixture located at the top of the pole.
Such poles typically are provided with an access opening in the side of the pole near the base for servicing the electrical wiring. In most cases, the access openings are generally taller than wide, and have an elliptical, oval or rectangular perimeter. In some cases, the access openings have thickened edges or flanges for supporting a removable cover for the opening. The cover is typically secured to the pole by threaded fasteners.
For various reasons, these access opening covers have become the targets of vandals. In some cases, the typically aluminum covers are stolen for their scrap value. In other cases, the covers are removed so that the vandals can obtain access to the electrical power passing through the wires. In still other cases, the vandals merely want to cut the wires to disable the light for the furtherance of other criminal activity.
Once the covers are removed, the utility service personnel must find a replacement, which is often difficult since the openings come in various sizes, depending on the manufacturer and vintage of the pole. While the pole is coverless, individuals may become injured by contact with the exposed wires. Another disadvantage of conventional access opening covers is that, in cases where the cover is present and the pole needs servicing, the screws securing the cover to the pole become rusted and are difficult to remove from the pole. Upon installation of a replacement cover, the installer must be careful to avoid shorting out the wires with the metal hardware used to mount the replacement cover.
One attempt at providing a universal access opening cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,258. In that patent, the replacement assembly includes a cover shell fitting over the opening, a flat steel retaining bar which fits inside the pole, and a threaded fastener which passes through an opening in the shell and is threadably received in the bar. A major disadvantage of this type of replacement kit is that, because of the bar length and poor positioning characteristics, the threaded fastener must be relatively long and includes a relatively long threaded portion. This structure means that the installer, in many applications, will have to laboriously thread a major portion of the fastener into the bar. In commercial embodiments of this device, assembly of the bar requires two additional threaded bolts which have to be laboriously positioned, retained and tightened simultaneously. This is cumbersome (requiring tools and both hands) which is often difficult due to the proximity of the repair site to high speed traffic or inclement weather conditions (rain, ice, etc.).
Another related disadvantage is that the typically metallic bar and metallic fastener risk the chance of creating shorts in the wiring, particularly when the installer first inserts the bar through the access opening and into the interior of the pole, manipulating and positioning the bar amongst old, potentially exposed wiring. Often the wires become bunched or tangled near the access opening, and must be pushed down to receive the bar. Also, as the fastener is tightened, the tip portion may contact the wires, creating another source of short circuit or shock to the installer. Additionally, when the bar is tightened forward into position, it could pinch otherwise insulated wiring and actually create an exposed wire or a short circuit condition.
Still another disadvantage of the replacement cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,258 is that when the cover or shell is secured to the pole, a waterproof seal is not achieved, and moisture collects inside the pole. Over time, this moisture accelerates the corrosion of the pole, its internal components and more importantly, the mounting bolts.
A still further disadvantage of conventional universal replacement utility pole covers is that they are unable to fit the variety of utility pole access openings. Some of these openings are bordered by deep, cowl-like edges, while others merely have a thickened bead around the opening. Replacement covers which fit the beaded-type openings do not always properly fit on the cowl-like edged openings, and vice versa.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which is easily installed without the need for tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which is made of non-conductive materials to avoid creating shocks or short circuits.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which prevents corrosion of the utility pole and/or its internal components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover including an insulated collection tool (or claw) which the installer can use to collect and safely push wiring back inside the pole.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which can be implemented with minimal disturbance to existing old wiring and without exerting a shearing action from the passing by and torquing of a sharp metal rod.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which does not have to be installed by an electrician.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which fits into a wide variety of utility pole access openings.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved replacement utility pole access opening cover which optionally includes a tamper resistant locking feature to further protect the wiring inside the utility pole.